


Valid Interruptions

by ALoafOfBread



Category: Mr Bowden, Original Work
Genre: Crack, Crack Relationships, Crack Treated Seriously, Dom/sub, Embarrassed Vinnie, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, French Kissing, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, Other, POV Mr Bowden, Reader-Insert, Romance, Sub Mr Bowden, Teacher-Student Relationship, dom reader, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-02-23 10:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23509957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALoafOfBread/pseuds/ALoafOfBread
Summary: You stood in the doorway, leaning against the oak frame. Your lips twitched upwards in a sly grin as you locked eyes with Mr Bowden. You sported the generic school uniform that all the other students also had to wear. Your brown, unpolished shoes scuffled on the floor as you stood up straight, facing Vinnie head-on.“Hello there, Vinnie,” You spoke seductively.~~~~OR~~~~You interrupt Vinnie's class to take him out on a date and convince him with a kiss.
Relationships: Mr Bowden & Reader, Mr Bowden/Reader
Kudos: 4





	Valid Interruptions

“Okay guys,” Vinnie began, walking up to the front of the classroom and clapping his hands together loudly to gather their attention. “As the end of the year is approaching, we’ll be studying memes in class.” 

The students looked up from their devices simultaneously with an equally bored expression on their faces. 

“Open up google classroom and head to-”

“Excuse me.” A voice interrupted. It… seemed extremely familiar to Vinnie. He could’ve sworn he’d heard the same tone of the voice somewhere before. Vinnie’s head slowly turned to the door. 

You stood in the doorway, leaning against the oak frame. Your lips twitched upwards in a sly grin as you locked eyes with the man. You sported the generic school uniform that all the other students also had to wear. Your brown, unpolished shoes scuffled on the floor as you stood up straight, facing Vinnie head-on. 

“Hello there, Vinnie,” You spoke seductively, reaching out a hand to the wall in order to support your weight. 

Vinnie felt the heat rise to his face as a slight brush crept up into his cheeks. He cleared his throat, reaching a hand up to push his glasses higher up the bridge of his nose. 

“What can I do for you?” Vinnie said, pushing back his overwhelming emotions and attempting to appear formal. His voice shook slightly with the attempt to keep his composure. God damn it. He loved his partner and all that, but did they really have to pull this kind of stuff right in the middle of class?

Your smile widened and your expression morphed into one of glee. “Could I see you out in the corridor for a moment?” You said, a mysterious edge to your voice. 

Vinnie sighed, slightly exasperated. He knew that you wouldn’t take no for an answer. The last time you’d refused, you had scooped him up into your arms and carried him bridal style all the way out to your car. 

“Alright class, I'll be just a second. Behave while I’m gone,” Vinnie said, before quickly turning away and following you out into the hallway. 

Vinnie had barely taken a few steps out of the classroom when you grabbed his arm, spinning him around and pulling him into a tight embrace. Vinnie let out a small gasp as he felt himself being enveloped by gentle yet strong arms. You pulled the man closer until your foreheads touched. You could smell Vinnie’s sweet cologne and relished the scent. Your eyes were locked onto each others’. 

Your hand rested below Vinnie’s ear. Your thumb slowly caressed his cheek as you leaned closer together and your breaths mingled. You ran your fingers down Vinnie’s spine, slowly pulling him closer until there was no more space between you two, and you could hear the beating of his heart against your chest. Vinnie’s breathing slowed and you could feel your ears turn pink.

Your lips brushed against his teasingly. “Vinnie,” you whispered, slowly pronouncing each letter. 

Vinnie’s heart fluttered at your voice. He couldn’t help the fiery blush that rose up to his cheeks, turning his face a rosy colour. You thought that the blooming colour looked cute on his slightly freckled skin. 

“W-what are you doing?” Vinnie exclaimed out your name, surprised at the sudden physical closeness. He tried to push you away, but it was no use. You were stronger than him, after all. “Come on, I have classes to tea-”

His words were interrupted as you slammed your lips together, nearly knocking all the air out of Vinnie’s lungs. He shoved his hands against your chest, fully intending to push away, but instead, he left it there. Vinnie urged himself to pull away, but it ended up being no more than a small nudge. 

God damn it, the entire class was probably watching from the other side of the window. 

But… for some reason, he didn’t pull away. Vinnie accepted the kiss, lips parting as his head angled to the side. He melted into the embrace, enjoying every moment as your lips connected. His arms reached upwards, wrapping around your neck. Vinnie felt like his brain had lit on fire. The heat from the kiss spread out through his entire body, filling him with excitement. Your lips were warm and tasted like mint. It was magic, Vinnie thought, the way your lips connected. The whole world seemed to disappear around him as you kissed. Your mouth was so warm, the caress of your lips softer than anyone else Vinnie had ever kissed. 

You two broke apart for air, resting your foreheads against each others as you both gasped and panted. You smirked, ears turning bright red. Vinnie could only smile back, the fondness he felt towards you evident in his expression

You stared at each other, taking deep breaths. Vinnie could see the lust within the depths of your eyes. At that moment, he knew he loved you.

“W-what are you doing?” Vinnie began hesitantly, not wanting to break the moment. “You know Jordan’s going to kill you if he sees us like this. He always gets jealous whenever I’m with another person.” Vinnie leaned into your touch, breaths slowing as he rested his head against your shoulder.

“Well, you said you wanted me to take you out on a date. So here I am.” Your smile widened as you squeezed Vinnie tighter. “Plus, isn’t he in a relationship with one of the students now?” 

“I meant after school!” Vinnie replied, giggling. He always reverted back to a more submissive role around his partner. He didn’t know why, but you just made him feel so safe and well protected. “And you know how Jordan is. He wants a threesome.” 

You rolled your eyes, expression morphing into one of disgust. “Clearly, he doesn’t know how to treat a man right.” You quickly shoved the anger deep down inside, however. The last thing you wanted to do was let your emotions get in the way of your romantic date. 

You smiled, looked down at Vinnie fondly. You gave your boyfriend a light squeeze, before pulling away and taking his hand. 

“Come on, let’s go.” You said, pulling Vinnie gently along. “I’ve got something special planned for us.”


End file.
